Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cooling methods may be used to maintain reliability and performance of devices such as computers, power electronics, car engines, etc. Air cooling may be used to cool some devices by blowing air across the device so that heat may flow from the device to the air. A heat transfer fluid may be used in liquid cooling where heat from the device may flow to the fluid such as by immersion of the device in the fluid or through application by a jet impingement of the fluid upon a hot spot in the device.